


Alphabet Magnets (Two Boyfriends for the Price of One)

by spoilerings



Series: Thorbruce Week 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilerings/pseuds/spoilerings
Summary: Thor may or may not have a teeny-tiny problem. Okay, yeah, it’s actually a gigantic clusterfuck of a Problem.or5 times Thor loves their height difference and one time Thor REALLY loves their height difference.





	Alphabet Magnets (Two Boyfriends for the Price of One)

**Author's Note:**

> thorbruce week day 2: height difference

There wasn’t much to it in the beginning, really. Thor just started noticing these little moments that wouldn’t have any deeper meaning for anyone else, but of course, Thor was able to connect the dots quickly. Everything was always quick for him when it came to Bruce. 

 

_ i _

 

The first time Thor noticed it, they were at Peter’s graduation ceremony. (Tony had decided to reserve a whole row of seats for the Avengers, reasoning that it would be fun to stick it to all the assholes who spent four years terrorizing his protege. He  _ refused _ to admit - though everyone knew - that he was really just doing whatever he could to make Peter smile brighter than the sun as he walked up on stage.) They were sitting next to each other, silently enjoying one another’s presence as students walked up to receive their diplomas. The L’s had just started, and everyone smiled when Peter’s friend Ned was called up and Peter cheered enthusiastically. 

 

Seemingly out of nowhere, a man who was at  _ least  _ six-foot-four ran into the seating area in a panic and settled into the chair directly in front of Bruce. 

 

“Oh my god, are you kidding me?” Bruce muttered under his breath. 

 

Of  _ course _ , Thor heard him and was immediately concerned. “What’s wrong,” he asked, turning his full attention to Bruce, honestly and truly expecting the worst possible situation.

 

“It’s nothing, hun, I’m fine. I just can’t see now that this giant is sitting right in front of me. Even as a grown man, I still have this problem…”

 

Thor’s face brightened immediately and he gave Bruce a small smile. “Is that it? Come on, you can have my seat.” With this, Thor simply stood up and motioned for Bruce to move over to the newly vacated chair. Once he caught on - bless his heart; the poor guy was still figuring out how to respond to the many genuine acts of service he received from Thor - Bruce slid over, all the while staring directly at Thor’s magnanimous smile. Thor sat back down next to Bruce, looping a comforting arm around his shoulder in the process. “Better now?”

 

Without even turning his head away from Thor’s face to reassess his field of vision, Bruce just nodded. “Yeah, uh. Thanks.”

 

Tony interjected a sarcastic “Why don’t you just sit on his lap?” which made Bruce blush, and that was that.

 

_ ii _

 

Thor found Bruce in his office one night, clearly exhausted and obviously stumped beyond measure. He frowned a little (because his boyfriend should never be in that state), walked over to Bruce, and greeted him by brushing his hands along his shoulders, kneading into the muscles near his neck. Bruce honest-to-god  _ moaned _ , like something out of a porno, which went directly to Thor’s dick, and he scrambled for something to think about to stop the rush of blood to his groin -  _ evil sea monsters? an old lady in a robe? Korg? _

 

Thankfully, Bruce interrupted Thor’s destructive imagination by complaining, “This data is just impossible to understand. I’ve run every kind of analysis I can think of, and it still doesn’t make any sense.” He groaned, crossing his arms on his desk and dropping his head onto them. “I know there has to be a pattern to it, but I just don’t understand what that could be.”

 

Thor reached to run his fingers through Bruce’s unruly hair; brushed back a lock that was hanging over his face. “May I suggest you take a break for the night?” he asked, knowing there was a 98 percent chance Bruce would decline.

 

Bruce groaned painfully - a sound that broke Thor’s heart a little - and responded, “No, I don’t think I’d be able to sleep without figuring it out, anyway.”

 

“Hmm,” Thor deliberated for a moment. “How about a hug?”

 

“A what?”

 

“A hug! You always tell me I give spectacular hugs.”

 

Bruce spun around in his chair at that, looking into Thor’s eyes to see if he was messing around. He clearly found the answer he needed, and shrugged with a sheepish look on his face. “I guess it couldn’t hurt?”

 

“Perfect,” Thor responded, as he promptly grabbed Bruce by the shoulders and hauled him up to his feet, crushing him into Thor’s own chest.

 

Bruce stood still for a few seconds, apparently overwhelmed at how fast Thor had managed to do that, before he resigned himself to reaching his arms up around Thor’s neck and resting his forehead against his chest. Thor moved his arms to Bruce’s torso, pulling his beloved even tighter against his body. Their position allowed for Bruce’s head to be directly under Thor’s chin, and the very much taller man revelled in the feeling of Bruce’s nose pushed against Thor’s shirt, his breath coming out in slow, hot bursts, his curls tickling Thor’s jaw.

 

When Bruce yawned loudly and openly, Thor held back a cheer before wordlessly tugging a grumbling scientist to bed.

 

_ iii _

 

The third time it happened, Thor knew he had a problem.

 

It was a thursday morning. He was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper - an activity for which he had developed a liking simply because it made him feel like a real human - when Bruce trudged in from their bedroom, burnt out from the previous day’s mission and still not quite reacclimated to his human body. He beelined straight for the Keurig once he cleared the hall, a movement which had Thor smiling and setting the paper down in favor of greeting Bruce for the day.

 

He came up behind Bruce where he’d rested against the counter - simply placing his gigantic hands on Bruce’s shoulders and letting out a “Good morning, my beloved,” his go-to greeting as of the last few weeks.

 

Bruce whined and then reluctantly gave Thor a “Good morning” in return. Thor just chuckled at his crabby genius and gave him a kiss on the head before turning to return to his seat.

 

He made it almost all the way before he heard Bruce - very angrily, and to no one in particular - ask, “Where is my mug?”

 

Thor frowned and his eyebrow probably crinkled as he responded, “Well, the last time I saw it, Strange was putting the dishes away - not so much manually, but through magic. It actually looked quite magnificent, like something out of that movie we watched the other night… What was it…”

 

“Beauty and the Beast?” Bruce helpfully supplied, though he was still clearly annoyed.

 

“Yes, exactly! Anyway, I believe Stark asked him to put one of them on the highest shelf, and I have no clue why, but-” Thor trailed off once he saw Bruce’s face and realized he understood exactly why Tony might make such a request - like, just perhaps, to piss off one Doctor Bruce Banner. “Oh.”

 

The veins on Bruce’s neck started to turn green as he looked up to the top shelf of the mug cabinet and, sure enough, saw his mug sitting there, right on the edge.

 

Thor mentally freaked out for only a moment before he rushed back over to crowd Bruce against the counter -  _ oh boy _ \- and reach around him, grabbing the mug and setting it on the counter in front of him in one fluid motion. When he again put his hands on Bruce’s shoulders and could feel the pulse thrumming beneath the skin, he realized how much of an impact this height thing might have had upon both of them. And, yeah, when he peeked around to look at Bruce’s face, he realized it was definitely very red rather than green.

 

_ iv _

 

The fourth time was simple but nonetheless overwhelming, and it definitely added to Thor’s feeling of  _ well-and-truly-fucked-ness _ .

 

They were lying on the couch late at night, and Thor couldn’t actually tell whether or not Bruce was asleep, but they were both breathing evenly, and Thor’s hand was running along Bruce’s back, and they were both very much at peace.

 

He felt Bruce stir, accommodating for the movement while guiding Bruce’s head, and successfully managed to rest his chin directly on top of the matted curls that created a halo atop Bruce’s angelic face. Thor once again revelled in this sensation, loving how Bruce completely came apart within his grasp, the way only he was able to hold Bruce like this; to love him and protect him. 

 

He had no clue how much time went by as he simply wrapped himself around Bruce and enjoyed their proximity, but it was long enough for him to fall into a deep sleep, never once letting go of the man he loved so much. 

 

In the morning, they were both greeted by a printed photo of them stuck to the refrigerator with three colored alphabet magnets that spelled  _ gay _ .

 

_ v _

 

Thor had decided to stop pretending his problem wasn’t really a problem. He had accepted it. It felt truly freeing to admit to himself that he had quite a strong fixation, and he decided not to let himself feel shameful over it - because it was nothing to be ashamed about! It was a perfectly normal, healthy obsession with the difference between his height and Bruce’s! Not that weird! Everyone has gotten a little light-headed and a little too turned on when they noticed their partner’s lesser stature at some point or another! It’s simply human nature! And Thor definitely knew enough about human behavior to know this!

 

So, yeah. He had decided the time of hiding was over. The next time he saw Bruce, he was going to confront this issue rather than concealing it, and that would give him the opportunity to overcome it. He was sure of this.

 

That’s how he found himself ambushing Bruce as he turned a corner, pushing him up against a bare wall - certainly  _ confronting _ the Height Difference Thing.

 

“Oh my god, Thor, what are you doing?” Bruce whisper-shouted, a behavior that often presented itself when Thor was being inappropriate.

 

“I’ve noticed the difference in our heights many times recently, and I have come to understand that I enjoy it… Quite a lot.”

 

That left Bruce nearly speechless; he went bright red immediately and simply said, “Oh.”

 

“Furthermore,” Thor continued, trying his best to sound Reasonable and Smart, “I believe that you may also enjoy it.” At this, he started mouthing along down Bruce’s neck, inciting a whimper from the smaller man. “I think this is worth exploring, don’t you?”

 

Bruce was almost completely unable to respond to this, but somehow, he was able to squeak out a “Yeah.”

 

They were against that wall for quite a while. And then in the bedroom. And then the shower.

 

_ vi _

 

The other time it happened, Thor was not expecting it at all. It was a completely different feeling. It truly blindsided him, and at the same time, it was the best moment of them all.

 

They had just finished taking down (read: completely obliterating) a clandestine Hydra base, and just as they were double checking the rubble to make sure nothing of use had remained, Thor felt himself lifted off the ground, completely swept off of his feet and tossed into the air like a hacky sack. Before he could properly register what it was that did this to him, he landed in the largest, greenest, most comfortable arms he had ever seen.

 

He looked up and saw Hulk smirking down at him, and just like that, he had developed a whole new Height Difference Thing.


End file.
